


Almost Like One Of Those Chick Flicks

by MissDreamyLunatic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkwardness, Day 1: First Time and Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm sorry if i forgot any tags, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017, Otabek is 19, Phichit is a little shit, Pining, Rated T for Yuri typical amount of swearing, Underage Drinking, Victor and Yuuri as a side pairing, Yuri is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDreamyLunatic/pseuds/MissDreamyLunatic
Summary: Victor and Yuuri get married, Yuri has a little too much to drink and has to face his giant crush on Otabek. After a lot of awkwardness ensues, he decides he's finally going to make a move.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear friends! To be honest I'm still surprised I finished this in time. God only knows if I can post the next story tomorrow. But whatever!  
> This is the first time I'm uploading anything to ao3 so I'm really sorry if the format or anything is weird, I'm still trying to work out how all this works ^^  
> Also, this is the first time I'm publishing anything in english, so I'm quite nervous about it, whoops ^^'  
> English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta reader, so if there are any errors (and I'm pretty sure there are some), I'm really sorry for that too. I would really appreciate if you could tell me if I majorly fucked something up so I can, you know, fix it and learn from it and get better. No one can improve without being criticised, I guess ^^  
> I think that's it. Now I hope you enjoy this fluff fest and have a good time reading!

"I think I might puke." 

"Don't you think that's a bit... extreme?" 

"Nope, not really. Just look at them. They are fucking disgusting." 

"I think they are cute." 

"Yeah, that's because you're a fucking sap."

A low chuckle escaped Otabeks lips. He and Yuri sat on their chairs and watched the couple in question dance. No matter what Otabek said, Yuri still thought they were disgusting. Victor and Yuuri had been making heart eyes at each other the whole day, exchanging kisses and whispering sweet nothings whenever they could. Maybe because it was their wedding. 

Despite not beeing very fond of all their public displays of affection, Yuri had been incredibly relieved when they'd announced their official wedding date. It had been about fucking time. Just the fact it had taken them nearly two years to finally get here was enough to make Yuri angry again. Stupid old men. Making their love life depend on a damn gold medal. 

At least he had Otabek with him. It made the whole ordeal so much easier to survive. Without his best friend by his side to hold him back, he was sure he would have strangled someone by now. Or died himself. Who knew. 

Yuri sighed and took a sip out of his glass. He had no clue how old he had to be to legally get drunk here in Japan, but he honestly didn't care. The waiters didn't seem to care either, because this was already his fourth glass of whatever alcoholic bevarage they had here. A pleasant buzz was beginning to form in the back of his head. And from the way a blush spread across Otabeks cheeks, he could tell Otabek was in a similar state. 

Otabek. 

That was another reason why Yuri just wanted that wedding to be over. Not that he wasn't happy to see him. It had been months since they last talked to each other in person. And god, had Yuri missed being with him. But that was the problem. He always missed Otabek a bit too much, craved being close to him, hearing his voice a bit too much for it to be platonic. And this enourmous crush (hella annoying, he might add) was just growing more persistent. It got harder to ignore every time they met, and just the possibility he might fuck up the only friendship he ever had made Yuri shit is pants. Figuratively. 

In hindsight, getting drunk with Otabek at a wedding might not have been the best idea Yuri ever had. 

"...ri? Yuri? Are you listening to me? Is everything alright?", a voice suddenly interrupted his train of thought.

When Yuri looked up, he realised Otabek stared at him with worry. He was also closer than before. Probably because Yuri had spaced out. Damn him. And Otabek. Damn his stupid self for falling for his stupid best friend. 

"Huh? Yeah, I'm listening", he quickly mumbled, not entirely convincing.

Otabek frowned and leaned forward a bit more, just enough to invade Yuris comfort zone. 

"Are you sure you're alright? Maybe you shouldn't drink any more of this?", he said, more to himself, and pointed towards Yuris drink. 

A small chuckle worked it's way past Yuris lips. It was kind of cute how Otabek cared for him. Everything about Otabek was cute. He wanted to slap himself as soon as he thought it. 

"Yes, Beka. I'm fine. You shouldn't worry that much. I was just thinking about some stuff. Besides, you know I can handle a lot more alcohol." 

Yuri smirked, but his voice still sounded unusually soft. Damnit. He wasn't going to turn into some sappy idiot like Victor and Katsudon. Who were somehow still dancing. 

"Okay... if you say so." 

Otabek still didn't seem to believe him, but thankfully didn't ask any more questions. 

"Did you want something? Like, I mean, you were asking me something just a few seconds ago", Yuri remembered. 

Just a poor attempt to move the conversation to another topic. 

"Oh! Uhm, yeah. I just wanted to ask if you maybe want to dance with me?" 

"What?" 

And the fuzzy feeling was gone. Instead Yuri felt like someone just poured a bucket with ice cold water over him. 

"Do you want to dance with me?", Otabek repeated, slowly, as if he was talking to a child or an idiot. It made Yuris blood boil. He was neither, and he sure as hell wouldn't back down from a challenge like this. 

"What the fuck, Beka", he grumbled, but nodded at the same time. Yuri tried his best not to look Otabek in the eye as he practically started to beam with excitement, stood up and offered Yuri his hand. 

Yuri couldn't help but grin at the ridiculousness of the situation and grabbed his best friends hand, rising from his chair. 

"Seriously, what the fuck, Beka." 

"I'm just trying to be a gentleman!", Otabek said with a laugh and led him to the dance floor.

By now it was clear that Otabek was at least a little bit tipsy. 

"Yeah, well, I know you actually aren't, so please stop. It's fucking stupid." 

The grin on Yuris lips and his heart beating faster in his chest betrayed his words. Thankfully Otabek could only see one of them. 

"I just try my best", Otabek replied with a smirk, brought them into position and then he actually winked at Yuri. He fucking winked. Otabek Altin. Mister No Expression. Fucking winked at him. At Yuri Pilsetsky. And all he could do was gawk, gasp and stumble over his own feet as Otabek started to move. Fucker. 

It took Yuri a few seconds of helpless stumbling and silent freaking out to notice he was dancing the female part. Not that he minded being led by Otabek. But it would have been nice of him to at least ask. Because now Yuri started to feel incredibly exposed, for some fucking unknown reason. It was not a feeling he liked. It made his heart race and his hands sweaty with nervousness. Not exactly the thing you want when dancing with your crush. Oh god, he was really dancing with his crush. This was really happening. Maybe that was the reason he felt so uneasy. This and the fact there were a lot of people around them. Shit. Light panic started to rise in his stomach. He needed something to distract himself from his thoughts and the overly present warmth radiating from the body in front of him. 

Yuri looked past Otabek, at the other guests, but it didn't do anything to soothe his nerves. People were staring at them. Not because they were both boys, that would have been dumb, considering they were at a same-sex wedding. More because nobody thought they would ever see Yuri Plisetsky slow dancing with Otabek Altin. Could he blame them? He himself hadn't thought this would happen one day. Yet here he was. And over there was Phichit, snapping pictures of them that would without question end up on Instagram tomorrow. 

"Hey. Don't look at them. Look at me", Otabek whispered and put a hand on Yuris chin, making him look up. 

Yuri felt his breath catch in his throat. His skin suddenly burned and all thoughts vanished from his head. Otabeks finger held him still, made it impossible to look away. They were still swaying around, but Yuri barely noticed anything beside the warm, yet firm hand on his skin and Otabeks eyes, very close, glistening in the lights. 

Suddenly the panic was gone and made room for an entirely different feeling, a warm, steady thing, that made is stomach flutter but send ease through his body at the same time. 

He nodded, not trusting his voice to form any words. Otabek grinned at him and it was then that Yuri realised that he was still staring, a bit dumbfounded by both Otabeks action and the sudden realisation that he was so goddamn in love with Otabek. The blush on his face deepened at that thought, but Otabek didn't seem to notice, just held onto Yuris hip again. 

Yuri was overly aware of the places where they touched; a strong weight on his hip and a warm hand in his own (which was definitely sweaty as hell, but he tried not to think about it too much). He tried to follow Otabeks lead. It wasn't like he didn't know how to dance, in fact, he was very good at it. But it was always different, and it took some time to understand your partner, their hints, the way they moved. Surprisingly, it wasn't all that difficult to adjust to Otabek. Maybe because they already knew each other so good, because they knew how to function around and with each other. Or maybe he was getting delusional and they were both just naturally good dancers. 

The music picked up, got louder, swelled, and Otabek made them move, twist and turn around the room. The world blurred around them, all noises fading to the background, just the two of them, looking at each other. Yuri felt his blood pump through his veins, heard his heart thud in his ears, his chest seemed close to exploding just from the pure emotions that crushed down on him, and he gripped Otabek tighter, just so he didn't have to let him go. 

He got lost in their dance, in the heat of the moment. Got lost in Otabeks eyes, the movement of his feet, the way his breath quickened and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips and the air around him was crackling with something and the lights were getting brighter and god, he never wanted this dance to end. 

Yuri only noticed the song had ended when Otabek slowly came to a halt and then stopped moving all together. He let his gaze fall. For some reason, Otabek still held him close, very close, much closer than when they had started to dance. He was slightly out of breath, his cheeks embarassingly red, and as much as he wanted to push it off on the dance, it hadn't been all that exhausting. 

A small voice in his head told Yuri that his body was, in fact, reacting like this, because he was, for some reason, still in Otabeks fucking arms and he was really damn close, so close that Yuri could feel his heat, making his body tingle. Taking a deep breath, Yuri looked up from where his eyes had been fixated on Otabeks chest. Wow, Otabeks face looked good so close up. And wow, his breath on Yuris face did things, wonderful, incredible but not really helpful things. And his smell, oh god, Otabek always smelled good, but now Yuri was practically standing in a cloud of Otabek-odor, something deep and manly, maybe a bit leather and spices and his musky aftershave and the soap they had in the onsen. It made Yuris brain short-circuit. Fuck. He should have stopped drinking after the first glass. After New Years he really should have known better. Damn alcohol.

Now his brain was all mushy and he felt himself leaning forward and drawing in a shaky breath, involuntarily glancing down to Otabeks lips which were really fucking tempting and fuck, abort mission, abort mission! 

"Let's get out of here", Yuri whispered. 

Whatever weird spell they had been under, it was broken now. Yuri almost regretted it when Otabeks eyes went wide and he took a step back, letting go of Yuri. 

"What?" He sounded confused. Apparently he didn't expect Yuri to say something. 

Wait. Maybe he didn't want their little moment to stop? Maybe Yuri had accidentally ruined everthing with only the best intentions in mind. 

For fucks sake, Yuri, he chestised himself, stop worrying so goddamn much. You did nothing wrong. 

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. 

"I just... kinda don't want to be around people, you know? I bet they are all gossiping about us, so why bother and put up with them, right?" 

A smile spread across Yuris lips and Otabek mirrored his expression after a few seconds of thinking. 

"Yes, you're right. C'mon, let's go." 

Without waiting for an answer, Otabek turned around and walked towards the front door, leaving Yuri to stumble behind him, trying to keep up.

Yuri glanced around the room one more time. Victor and Yuuri were still dancing, which he couldn't really understand, because they'd been at it since the fucking opening dance. Didn't they become tired? The other skaters that were invited didn't seem to find it weird. Especially Phichit seemed fucking fascinated. Yuri would bet that Phichit had at least twenty pictures and a few videos of him and Otabek dancing on that damn phone of his. The thai skater seemed to feel the glare Yuri was giving him. He turned towards Yuri, took in the scene of the two boys leaving together and gave him a smirk much dirtier than Yuri had ever thought possible coming from a hamster loving dork. But he still felt the blush creeping across his skin, flipped Phichit off, turned on his heel and got out of there as fast as he could, definitely only fueling the rumours. 

The location for the wedding was a small house close to the sea. It was cute, just one story and painted white, fairy lights, flowers and coloured lampions decorating the wooden veranda around it and illuminating everything in a soft light. A few steps lead down to the beach, and the ocean was so close one could hear the soft waves. Yuri was glad they had chosen this particular location. Not only was it incredibly beautiful, but it was also bigger than the onsen. The bathhouse was nearly too small for all the guests that stayed there, a wedding would just have been too much. Another thing that relieved Yuri to no end was the fact that the husbands weren't spending their night in the onsen and stayed in a hotel instead. The last thing he wanted was to hear their gross old men sex. 

"You wanna stay here or walk a bit?", Otabek asked. 

Yuri contemplated it a moment. 

"Nah. The sand would ruin my shoes." 

"Ah. We don't want that of course", Otabek replied with a teasing laugh. 

"Fuck you! You don't take my problems serious." Despite his words sounding angry, Yuri couldn't hoold back a laugh. "I mean, just look at them! They are hella fancy." 

With playful elegance, he extended one leg to show off his shoe and smirked when he caught Otabek staring just a little too long. 

"They certainly are. You are too, by the way. The rest of you, I mean. You look good today, Yuri."

Suddenly Otabeks voice was soft, the teasing tone gone, and his genuine words made Yuri blush. 

"Just today?" 

The question was only half serious. 

"Of course you always look stunning. But let's be honest here, suits make every guy look twice as sexy." 

Ah, there was the teasing again. 

Ignoring the way his heart sped up at the comment, Yuri hit his best friend's shoulder and laughed. 

"Idiot", he said, a grin forming on his lips when Otabek winked. 

Again, Yuri realised, the alcohol had done quite a good job. They were both at least a little tipsy, this conversation only made it more obvious. Not that he was complaining. While he always was at ease around Otabek, and the other way around, his fuzzy brain made is tension melt away a little more. And after the past months of hiding his crush and worrying about it way too much, it was relaxing to just let it be for a while. It also loosened his tongue even more than usually and made him less grumpy. Otherwise he never would have given back the comlpiment like this. 

"You look quite attractive yourself", Yuri replied, almost flirty, without thinking about it. 

It was true. Otabek looked absolutely breathtaking in his black suit, with his hair neatly styled. But it still seemed to take Otabek by surprise. It wasn't like Yuri to say things like that. Normally he would have insulted Otabek affectionately. Shit. Now Otabek definitely suspected something was going on with him. 

"Thank you", Otabek said shyly. 

If he had a clue, he didn't let it show. Yuri exhaled in relief. He really didn't need any embarrassing conversations.

For a while, none of them said anything. They looked out at the ocean, the water glistening in the moonlight. It was nice, Yuri thought, how the breeze made his head more clear. 

While they stood there in silence, he let his mind wander. 

Back to New Years Eve, when he and Otabek had gotten drunk together on his balcony . It had been a great night, and when the fireworks had begun lighting up the sky over Saint Petersburg, all he'd wanted to do was to kiss Otabek. 

Back to his birthday in March, when Otabek had come to visit him . It'd made his heart beat faster, the thought that Otabek came all this way just for him, and he'd been giddy with happiness and excitement the whole day. When Otabek had left, Yuris chest had felt heavy, like a weight pressed down on it and the words had nearly spilled from his lips before the train doors closed and Otabek had left for Kazakhstan again. He'd been able to control himself then, but how long could he continue? Every time he talked to Otabek, it became harder to ignore. And his impulse control had always been rather weak. Yuri knew it was only a matter of time before he spit out his little secret. Probably sooner than later. 

His mind wandered back to the dance they had shared just a little while ago. It had been almost magical, and his body still tingled when he thought about how close they had been. And when he'd leaned in, his brain saying goodbye and his feelings taking over, Otabek hadn't backed away. Yuri wasn't going to deny that he'd tried to kiss Otabek. He'd seriously tried to kiss his best fucking friend in front of tons of people and ruin the only friendship he'd ever had. 

Except Otabek hadn't leaned away. 

And that's what lingered in Yuris thoughts. It had to mean something, right? You didn't just let your friends kiss you at a wedding without having some kind of feelings for them. Right? Right?!

But that would mean Otabek actually liked him like that, which just coulnd't be true. He would have said something if it was true. Or would he? Yuri himself hadn't said anything about his crush, so why would Otabek?

Maybe he secretly had the same worries Yuri had. Maybe he didn't want to ruin their friendship and feared the possible rejection just as much. Maybe they were tip-toeing around each other, both too scared to take the next step. And because of that they were stuck in an endless circle of longing and pining and, worst of all, not knowing. Of course, these were all just possibilities, but Yuri could neither prove them right nor wrong if he kept things the way they were. 

He was probably only thinking this way because he was drunk. That had to be it. His normal, sober, at least partly rational self never would have taken the risk to just ask. But now the only thing in his mind was curiosity. No risk, no fun, right? 

Without really intending to, his mind started forming words. Not many, but they could mean so much if he said them out loud. Yuri wasn't really sure if he wanted to, but the incredible need to know and just get it out already was nearly overwhelming. His palms suddenly felt very sweaty, and his heart was speeding up. As he drew in a shaky breath, Yuri tried to wipe his hands on his dress pants discretely. 

Deep breaths. No freaking out. 

He was really going to do this now. He was going to confess his feelings to Otabek so he was done with it once and for all. He was never going to fucking drink again. Fuck. 

What did he really have to lose? 

In the best case, Otabek would feel the same, and then they could hold hands and kiss and start dating (not that Yuri would ever admit he had such sappy fantasies). In the worst case, Otabek wouldn't feel the same. That would suck, but Yuri could just pretend it was a joke. And even if that excuse didn't work, Otabek probably wasn't the kind of person to just start hating him for feeling what he did. If things would go to shit, Yuri would for sure come up with some kind of plan and anyways, he didn't even say something yet he could still abort the mission and everything would stay the same and oh no now he was freaking out and...

"Otabek!"

Without thinking about it any more, Yuri called out his best friend's name. He only noticed how loud he had been when Otabek jumped a little next to him. Apparently he had been just as deep in thought as Yuri. 

Otaybek turned towards Yuri, looking at him curiously. 

"What's up?", he asked. His voice sounded way too calm. He seemed to be completely oblivious to what was about to happen. Goddamnit. That meant Yuri had to talk more. 

Yuri took another deep breath, balled his hands to fists and shut his eyes tightly. Whatever was going to happen now, Yuri couldn't bear to look Otabek in the eye. 

"Otabek", he said again, more silent this time. 

Deep breath.

"I really like you." 

There it was. Out in the open. Finally said aloud. Relief washed over Yuri, but panic made his throat tighten at the same time. 

The deep chuckle next to him made Yuri open his eyes in confusion. 

"Yeah, Yuri. I like you too. We are best friends. Liking each other is kind of the point." 

Yuri groaned. Of course Otabek wouldn't get it. Despite being extremely smart, Otabek seemed to have trouble picking up on subtle hints. Or not so subtle confessions. 

"No. I mean I really really like you", he tried to explain, blushing just a bit, because now he already said it twice and wow this was not going according to plan. 

Otabek only seemed to get more confused. 

"Uhm... okay? As I said. I like you too. I don't understand why you felt the need to tell me. But I appreciate it. I mean, it's a nice thing to hear, so thank you I guess?" 

At that, something inside Yuri snapped. 

"Oh, for fucks sake, Beka, I mean I'm in love with you!" 

There was only a split second for Otabek to widen his eyes in shock and croak a weak "What" before Yuri grabbed his face and smashed their lips together. His heart and his mind were racing a thousand miles a minute. Yuri didn't even know why he did it, it was probably one of the worst ideas ever, his brain just stopped working, all he knew was that he couldn't look Otabek in the eye and that he needed Otabek to shut up before things went to shit and that he was kissing Otabek, oh god, he was really kissing Otabek. 

His lips were soft and his cheeks were warm and Yuri knew the press of his mouth was a bit too hard but Otabek was pressing back, kissing back, loosening up and sighing and suddenly Yuri felt like he was going to explode with emotion. This felt way too good. 

Yuri tilted his head to the side, feeling soft hands holding his hips, relishing in the way he had to lean up just a little bit to reach Otabek. Otabek, who was kissing back, moving, pushing, opening his mouth to deepen their kiss, and send sparks down Yuris spine. One of Yuris hands slipped to the back of Otabeks head, messing up his neatly styled hair, scratching over his undercut lightly, eliciting a low groan from him. 

The small part of Yuris brain screaming at him to stop finally shut up and started to enjoy, taking more and more, always more. 

The kiss didn't last nearly long enough for Yuri, but when he felt Otabek pull back, he didn't complain. They parted, both breathing heavily, and Yuri tried to calm his heart as he tried to process that he just made out with his long time crush and best friend Otabek Altin. He was blushing heavily from both the thought and the actual making out, still in a haze, so it took him by total surprise when Otabek spoke up. 

"Same." 

Yuri opened his eyes and frowned in confusion. Absentmindedly he noticed they were still holding each other. 

"What?" 

"I said: Same." 

Otabek was grinning at Yuri, properly dishevelled, blushing, but unmistakably happy, and there was a soft look in his eyes, almost loving. 

And then it hit Yuri like a truck. Otabek meant his confession. He had to. What else could he possibly mean? 

Warmth filled Yuris chest, a grin spreading across his lips and giddy excitement made his skin tingle. This was happening. This was really happening. Yuri tried to form proper thoughts, proper words, but he could only think one thing again and again, Otabek likes me, Otabek likes me. holy shit, this is the best day ever! Like some teenage girl. Except he was a teenage boy. God. By now he couldn't even blame his dumbness on the alcohol anymore. 

"Fuck you", Yuri whispered affectionately, not able to think of anything else to say, his laugh getting louder when Otabek joined in. 

Happiness filled Yuri and made his heart beat faster, his grin widen, made his eyes shine. Almost like in one of those chick-flicks he despised so much. And despite the thought being incredibly sappy, he felt like a weight lifted off his chest, and like he finally was able to breath properly again. Of course Yuri would deny ever having thought something like this later. 

He couldn't keep the grin off his face as he leaned in again, feeling Otabeks lips curved into a smile under his as they kissed again. And standing there, outside, the sounds of the ocean in his ears, illuminated by soft lights, the peaceful night surrounding them, everything was perfect. Even if it was just for a little while. 

And maybe, just maybe, this wedding wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
